Harder
by Coshie
Summary: A routine delivery goes awry when Lamont attempts to speak his mind, but Worth simply won't hear it. Hilarity ensues. Did I say hilarity? I meant drama. ...and lemon. WorthMont, M-rated for a reason. One-shot.


AN: Look! More Hanna fanfiction! Just like I promised! :D  
>This time, we've got Worth and Lamont. This happens when they're younger, but still adults... so I don't know if it's entirely appropriate to consider it "young!WorthMont", so. Just WorthMont. This does happen long before Conrad, though. XD Hahahaha... if you guys follow my fanfiction on these guys, you'll know WorthConMont is my OT3. XD Because, yes, deep down I'm just a raving yaoi fangirl. :c<p>

Anywho. M rating for ...well, obvious M-rating-deserving things. Language. Sex... delicious yaoi sex. XD It goes without saying that if it's not your cup of tea, don't read it. :P

Title! Title today comes from a quote that inspired this entire smuteriffic story.  
>"Quit saying stuff like that. You'll just make me fall <span>harder<span> for you."  
>"And when you do, I'll be there to catch you and hold you in my arms for as long as we spend together."<br>I actually had a guy say that to me once... Shame he turned out to just be desperate for a girlfriend. :/ Sweet quote anyway, right? XD

Enjoy-

**h a r d e r**

It was a normal day; it was a normal delivery. So then why, oh why, did it end up like this?

"Let me in!" Lamont shouted for what was easily the hundredth time, pounding a fist on the door. "Goddammit, open the door!"

"Not until you quit talkin' shit."

"I'm not talking shit, and you know it!"

Silence followed, and Lamont ceased banging for a moment to let his ears try to pick up anything from inside. Nothing came. Finally, the faint click of a lighter, then a hiss of breath when the blonde inside sighed.

"Feeling guilty yet?" Lamont guessed bitterly.

"Nah. On my last cigarette."

"You'll have to open this door eventually."

"I said, when you quit talkin' shit."

Lamont sighed, and let his head fall against the door. "Please let me in so we can talk about this like adults."

"You gonna say somethin' stupid again?"

"It wasn't stupid, what I said. It was the truth."

There was silence again. Lamont closed his eyes with a faint sigh; Worth had probably left at this point, off to do whatever it was he did. However, to the man's surprise, there was a small click of a lock being unlocked, and the door knob turned. Lamont straightened, and waited for a moment longer until the door opened. Just a crack.

Worth peeked out, squinting harshly at the man across the doorway.

"It was the truth," Lamont repeated, "and I think you know that."

"Say it again."

"Are you going to slam the door in my face?" Lamont raised an eyebrow.

Worth shrugged.

Despite this rather vague answer, Lamont knew he would get no better, and sighed. "I said that I love you, and- hey!"

Worth slammed the door in Lamont's face.

With a disgruntled sigh, Lamont gave a few half-hearted knocks. "Please open the door," he said exasperatedly.

"Yer still talkin' shit."

"You told me to say it!"

"And it's shit."

Lamont squinted at the door. "Do you really have such a problem with someone loving you?"

"Yeah. 'Specially when that person is the person who said that the sex was just sex."

"So you're afraid of anything more than that."

"I ain't afraid of anything."

"Then open the damn door and talk to me."

Worth didn't reply for a long time. But finally, the door opened just a crack. When no face appeared, Lamont chanced pushing the door open further, and finally reentered the dingy office. He closed the door behind him, looking around to see Worth now at his desk.

"Are you going to listen if I talk?" Lamont asked carefully, half-afraid of being tossed out again.

"Long as you get it over with." Worth was not watching him, but instead the wall. Obviously something about the grimy wallpaper fascinated him far more than the man in the black shirt and khaki pants ever could.

With a little sigh, Lamont obliged. "Originally, yes, the sex was sex. And it's not because of the sex that I say what I say; it's because I've come to know you as a person more than- "

"You tryin' t' get thrown out again?" cut off Worth, glancing only momentarily at the other. "Yeh talk shit one more time, and I'm gonna toss yer sorry ass outta here."

Lamont gave a strangled sort of sigh, running a hand agitatedly through his hair. Anything on the subject of what he was feeling for the other man was going to be classified as "shit". So how did he say what he wanted to say without saying it?

"I enjoy the sex, you enjoy the sex; so that doesn't have to stop," he started after a moment of thought. "I'm just saying that, to me, it's becoming more because I l- because you are more to me than a client or a sex partner."

Worth mulled this over, twisting slightly from side to side in his swivel chair as he took a long drag on the cigarette. Finally, "Yeh realize, 'course, s'all the same to me why yer sleepin' with me, and I don't give a fuck why yer doin' it."

A sad sort of smile came over Lamont's features, and he looked down at his shoes. "Yeah. Yeah, I know." He felt his stomach drop at that. He did know, and that's what made this situation all the more pitiful. It didn't matter what he felt; it was still just sex. It had been for years, and it would be for years.

"If yer done, then, can we get to it?"

It took Lamont a moment. "I'm sorry?"

Worth resisted the urge to snap- at least, he tried to. What came out was still pretty harsh. "Y'know I've been hard since yeh walked in. Can we get to it, or have yeh got more shit to spew?" Worth stood, finally turning to face him.

"N-no, I mean- A good fuck would be great right now." He managed a smile, and in a few long strides, Worth was in front of him, hooking a finger through his belt loop, and smirking.

The rules were still the same that they had laid out years ago: no kissing directly, no using each other's names, Worth would not perform oral, and Lamont refused to be anally penetrated. But all that was still fine and good; the sex started because they didn't find anyone else, and grew tired of lonely means of getting off, and that's why it continued.

Worth had Lamont back against the wall, a hand slipping up his shirt, short fingernails already grazing the pale skin underneath. It had been a while – maybe a couple weeks? – since they had last seen each other; thus they were both rather quick to excite.

Lamont closed his eyes as Worth leaned forward, teeth scraping at the inside of his neck. They were pressed against each other, erections (rather painfully) obvious, especially when Worth began to grind against him. Lamont knew he was imagining it, but he let the lie play out in his head: the hands tugging at his pants were gentle, the lips and teeth against his skin were loving, the words being murmured – sending chills down his spine – were ones of love and not lust. He had too often as of late let himself fall into this delusion.

But Worth was getting anxious. "C'mon," he was muttering, running a hand along the outside of Lamont's jeans against his dick, the friction causing a little moan to rise in the man's throat. "C'mon, c'mon; fucking do it."

Any number of things he could have chosen from, but Lamont knew what Worth wanted right now. He swung them around, pressing Worth back against the wall. Resisting the urge to break the rule and kiss him, Lamont lowered his lips to Worth's neck, kissing perhaps too gently for the other man's liking. But Worth wasn't paying attention to the lips, but rather the hand sliding down his pants, gripping his cock, and giving a little tug. Worth hissed a little, but Lamont knew better than to stop, and it was no time before both pairs of pants were pushed down around their ankles.

From here, their opinions varied on why they did what they did. So far, it had been that they were horny. Worth stuck with this, and used this as an excuse for everything else. Lamont, however, saw it now as lovemaking, as something personal, intimate, and something he wouldn't do to just anyone. He pressed his cock against Worth's entrance, loving the way the blonde was egging him on.

"Fucking- c'mon, c'mon, do it."

"Well, aren't we insistent today." Lamont, however, obliged, pushing in hard and fast, earning a hissed "fuck" and quite the delicious moan. He lifted Worth's skinny frame off the ground, and felt the scrawny legs wrap around his waist as he pounded into Worth. It was a bit of an odd angle, and thus more Worth moving than Lamont, but nonetheless, Lamont managed to find that spot that rewarded him with Worth begging for more.

It really wasn't long until Worth was at the edge – Lamont could tell because the urgings became more and more adamant, the hand in his hair (when had that gotten there?) was tugging harder, and Worth pumping his own dick hard and fast. Finally, Worth gave a small gasp, a moan, and: "F-fuck, Lamont-"

It was probably the surprise of hearing his name, the breaking of the rule, that caused Lamont to join Worth in coming, in orgasm. He said nothing, but pressed a kiss to Worth's collar bone.

When they both had settled and Lamont had pulled out, they stood for a while, close to each other, breathing heavily, basking in some sort of odd afterglow. Lamont's hand rested on Worth's hip, the other on the wall behind him. It was a while before he got up the courage to say, "You said my name."

"Feh." Worth didn't look at him. "Yeh sayin' I shouldn't?"

"Oh, heavens no. It was just surprising is all. You uh, broke your own rule."

"And rule-breakin' surprises you?"

Lamont smiled. "Not in the slightest.

"But, while we're breaking rules." He took his hand off the wall and ran a hand gently over Worth's cheek. He leaned forward slowly, tilting his head, giving time for Worth to move or turn away. So it was naturally surprising when he was met halfway with slightly chapped, cracked lips.

Not met with resistance, Lamont kissed harder, adjusting his mouth in Worth's. It was short, all in all, when they broke away – but it was a kiss.

"I love you," Lamont said softly, barely an inch away.

Worth didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, "Shit," under his breath. Then, louder: "You keep sayin' that shit, I'm gonna start believin' it."

This made Lamont far happier than it should have. He leaned forward for another kiss. This time, when they broke away, he said:

"When you do fall for me, I will be there to catch you, and hold you in my arms forevermore."

Worth snorted. "Fall fer yeh, huh? Better not be down a flight a' stairs."

"More likely drunkenly off a table or out of your chair, knowing you," Lamont finished with a smile. Because despite the rather tenuous (at best) grip they held on each other, he could already feel it strengthen in the knowledge that he had maybe, just maybe, shown Worth that there could be more to relationships than empty sex.

At least, that's what he told himself.


End file.
